ROMY FLUFF
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: The Long awaited Romy Fluff, with a few, highly minor, angsty moments, but nothing serious - Chapters 9&10 added!
1. Fluff and The Date

Remy knocked on the door, waiting till he heard the "come in" before entering and closing the door behind him.  
  
"'Ro..."  
  
"Is there something bothering you that I can help with?" Ororo asked, her voice calm and questioning.  
  
"'Ro... I been t'inkin'..." He paused again. "'bout her." He paused, looking to the older woman.  
  
"This her would be Rogue would it not?"  
  
"Yeah, It seems dat Gambit kinda likes de lady."  
  
"Then what is your problem Remy?"  
  
"I t'ink petite. well, dat is to say. Logan.. No?" Ororo laughed gently.  
  
"No." she informed the Cajun. "Rogue has, as you know, some of Logan in her. You do not need to worry about him." He paused.  
  
"Y' sure 'Ro?"  
  
"I am positive. Go and talk to her. You will see for yourself."  
  
"T'anks 'Ro!" He left the room, a lot lighter than he had entered, heading down the hall. He scribbled a note on the back of a playing card and slid it under her door.  
  
Ma Petite, Be ready for 8 cherie, I ain't takin' no fer an answer. Remy  
  
*-*-* Rogue *-*-*  
  
Picking up the card, she knew immediately who it was from. Flipping it over she read the scrawled note and rolled her eyes. Still, it was a chance to get out of the mansion.  
  
"Ah guess ah will see ya at eight then Cajun." she whispered to herself, looking to Kitty, laid out on the bed. "Kitty. ya gotta help me. ahm going out tonight. what am ah gonna wear?" they laughed.  
  
*-*-* 7:50pm *-*-*  
  
As Remy walked down the corridor, he called out "Chere, Gambit hope y' ready, cos he comin' fer y' m' Chere."  
  
He knocked on the door, stronger than he had on Ororo's earlier, and waited for her to answer. Almost immediately the door opened, and Kitty Pryde was there, holding it.  
  
"You looking for someone Remy?" She asked, looking at his clothes.  
  
"Lookin' f' m' petite. Takin' her out. She 'round?"  
  
"You mean like Rogue? I think she like totally went somewhere with Bobby." Kitty laughed, as a pillow hit her on the back of the head.  
  
"Ah'm here Cajun." She disappeared from the door and Rogue replaced her. "What d'ya think?"  
  
His jaw nearly hit the floor. "I t'ink y' ain't gonna be back f' a while chere.."  
  
*-*-* Later that night *-*-*  
  
He looked across the table to her, smiling, as they waited on their order.  
  
"What's wrong Cajun?"  
  
"Was jus' t'inkin' 'bout how lovely y' look in dis light..." He grinned. "An' 'bout how at t'end of all dis, I get a goodnight kiss, no?"  
  
Rogue smiled.  
  
"Ah knew this was gonna happen... ya cant have a goodnight kiss, unless ya have a good-night..." she raised her eyebrow. "An if ya keep begging me fer one, ah aint gonnah give ya one..."  
  
He pretended to sulk.  
  
"But ma Chere..." the old line came to his head. "Ain't nobody better dan Gambit, so we're gonna have a g'd'night."  
  
**--* Outside the school gates later that night *-*-*  
  
Rogue was leaning against the wall next to the gates, Remy stood opposite her. She was idly playing with the black velvet chocker around her neck. A smile spread across his face.  
  
"What yah thinkin' 'bout nahw Remy?"  
  
"Only dat I de luckiest fellah aroun' Chere."  
  
She supressed a smile, and looked down, pretending to adjust her gloves.  
  
"Yah tryin' ta make me blush Cajun..."  
  
"Nah petite, I jus' tryin' ta tell ya how good i t'ink y' look t'night."  
  
She swallowed, her gaze still to the floor. The dress wasn't exactly new, she'd just never worn it before. It matched her choker - black, made from a velvety-type material. It stopped just above her knee, with the split going half-way up her thigh. The knee-length leather boots completed the outfit. None of her usual protective clothing, with the exception of the gloves, which stopped at her wrist. She'd left her hair loose and it curled gently around her shoulders, framing her face, although now it was blowing gently in the wind. "Thanks Remy. fer this. Ah needed ah normahl night ahout."  
  
"Anytime y' wan' t' go out Chere, jus' ask Remy. He be sure y' have fun, an' y' know he like watchin' y' Chere."  
  
"Ah hope ya aint stalkin me Cajun." She teased.  
  
"If Remy be stalkin' y' chere, it only be t' make sure y' be safe from dose wi' dis-on'rable 'tentions t'wards de belle filles o' dis town." He kissed her palm through the glove. "'Specially dis one. Remy's chere."  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to protest, but found none forming. She kinda liked the idea of that. She put her hand over his mouth and kissed it.  
  
"Lets go in chere. dun' wan' y' t' get cold." Before he'd finished speaking, he had his trench-coat off and around her shoulders, his arm around her waist as they headed in. She let her head fall against his shoulder, and she felt her eyes starting to close. Smiling, Gambit picked her up. "Y' get some sleep Chere. Remy take care o' y'." 


	2. Mornin' After

Mornin' After  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Kitty was almost hysterical when Ah got in this mornin'... Yeah, this mornin'. She couldn't believe Remy an Ah had stayed out so late.  
  
Ah can still feel his kiss, on mah hand. Ah couldn't let him kiss meh properly, but mah hand should be ahlright fer nahw. He's goin ta get somethin' which means we cahn kiss, but Ah aihnt got mah hopes up too high. But oh...  
  
Ah dont know what it is abaht Remy, but ah just go weak thinkin' baht him. His smile, that sexy Cajun accent... an' th' way his lips feel...  
  
Ah think Ah love 'im...  
  
Marie  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ma Petite  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night was wonderful. Finally got dat kiss from petite an Wow she looks damn good in dat dress o hers!  
  
Remy didn't t'ink she even owned one... 'haps she was hidin' it 'way 'pecially fer him...  
  
Gonna hafta take petite out again, but only if she promises t' wear dat dress...  
  
Gambit t'ink petite a lil' more taken wit him dan she like t' t'ink... She started dat kiss! Now dere's a shocker. Rogues kissed Gambit first. Normally Gambit have it t' other way 'round. p'tite sure gonna keep m' on m' toes. A good t'ing for a t'ief, no?  
  
Dat reminds m'. Gambit got t' go buy a silk scarf fer Rogue. cant stop wond'rin' if dat kiss o' hers is as good as it looks. well, gonna find out one way or anot'er.  
  
Bonne nuit ma chere.  
  
Remy LeBeau, aka. Gambit 


	3. Logan's Return

Rogue looked up as she heard the bike roaring into the Garage. That sound was un-mistakeable. She'd been hearing it in her head for the past month, and everytime it hadn't been real. Now it was. He was here. This time she was sure. There was only so long you could hallucinate for...  
  
Standing, she ran to the gates, watching as the large, rough-looking man put the bike on the stand and climbed off. No helmet of course. Stepping back a little, she waited till he was through the gates before launching herself into his arms.  
  
"Logan! Ah thought ya weren't comin' back!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Hey Stripes." he touched the tags around her neck. "I told ya i'd be back for them..."  
  
"ya want 'em back?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Nah, You keep 'em... that way I wont ever be too far Marie." She let go of him and he turns towards the school. "Guess I'd better go tell chuck I'm back.. not that he don't already know..."  
  
"Logan.." He turned back to her. "Ah'm glad ya back..."  
  
"Me too kid, Me too."  
  
As Logan turned to walk into the school, Gambit came running out, straight to Rogue.  
  
"Petite... De school dance... y' come wit' Gambit no?" He took her hand and kissed the palm through the glove... almost a tradition.  
  
"Cajun... Ah dont think Ahm gonna go..."  
  
"But Chere..." he leaned forward, half-serious as always. "If y' don' go, How Gambit s'posed t' get dat kiss?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"As Ah've said before Cajun... Ahm sure there are better people out there ta kiss than you... and Ahm sure Ah can find 'em..."  
  
Taking her hand, he twirled her around, ending up with her pressed to him.  
  
"See Chere... need y' t' come with me..."  
  
"Ah cant dance..."  
  
"Den Gambit'll teach y' petite..."  
  
"Cajun, Ah dont think..."  
  
She broke off as Logan grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat and puilled him away from her.  
  
"You stay away from her, d'ya hear? Else ya'll have me to answer to..."  
  
He dropped him to the floor and Remy ran off, turning back to call:  
  
"Later my Petite..."  
  
As he turned to Rogue, she was fuming.  
  
"How could ya do that Logan? Ah was only havin' a bit o' fun with Remy!"  
  
"Marie.. I was just tryin' ta help!"  
  
"Well, Ya cant... ya cant fix me, and if that was you helpin'... Ah'd rather ya didn't cost me mah friends, an' DON'T CALL MEH MARIE!!" With that, she turned and ran into the school. 


	4. Rogues Diary

Dear diary,  
  
When Ah think about Logan now, all ah can think about is how angry he made me. Ah never used ta get that angry, but He's in mah head now, So ah think this might be his influence.  
  
Ah cant believe he did that ta Remy though. He really didn't have any right ta do it.  
  
Ah thank god that Remy understood though... For a Cajun, he aint half bad... Complete ladies man an' a party animal, but he aint half bad. Not in Mah opinion anyway.  
  
Ah get a bit stuck for words ahround him though. Ah aint half sure why. Perhaps Ah should ask 'Ro. She knows everything. And Remy al'as talks to her.  
  
Ah think that perhaps mah Cajun has a bit of a crush on Ororo... Ah wouldnt blame 'im... she's pretty enough... An' she can touch... Skin ta skin...  
  
Ah wish someone could take this all away from me... So ah could touch.. even if it was just for one day...  
  
~Marie 


	5. Logan's Diary

AN: Argh! You're not people! You're Evil fan-Fic devouring Machines! This'll be the FIFTH, yes that 5TH Chapter I've put up tonight. *Glares at Ishandahalf* ALL YOUR FAULT. *Glares at pomegranatequeen* YOURS TOO!  
  
Anywho, enjoy.  
  
Ch 06. Worry  
  
Lost in his thoughts as usual, Bobby Drake didn't see Logan coming until it was too late. Logan growled at the boy and he backed off hurridly, having had far too amny encounters with Logan when he first came to the school, over Rogue.  
  
"Logan." The female voice came down the corridor making him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Jeannie?" He turned and raised his eyebrow. "Ya wantin' somethin'?" She shot him a disapproving look.  
  
"Please be careful around the students Logan. They're not as resilient as you are, and they're probably breakable too." The pair laughed, and Jean looked at him curiously. "You were looking for me?" Logan paused.  
  
"Jeannie, I want t' talk to ya about Rogue."  
  
"Surely the professor."  
  
"Nah, has t be you Jeannie. You know her." Nodding, Jean lead him towards the sitting area, closing the immediate vicinity off to students and staff and telepaths.  
  
"Whats wrong Logan?" Concern showed evident on Jeans face. "She is alright, isn't she?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah shes fine. I'm just. worried bout her. Gumbo's getting awfully close." Jean smiled.  
  
"They're young Logan."  
  
"I don't think havin that womanisin Cajun around hers gonna do her any good. You're her friend. Whats goin on?"  
  
"Logan, I cant.."  
  
"Please Jeannie? I mean. Kids gettin more like me everyday, an then theres Gumbo. She don't want me around anymore does she?"  
  
"That's not the case Logan. Rogue needs friends her own age. I really don't think I'm the best person to talk to about this."  
  
"Youre the only one who understands her even a little."  
  
"That's the thing with Rogue. She doesn't LET anyone get near her, but I think." Jean trailed off suddenly, and Logans ears pricked up as he caught the sound of footsteps running from the door. "Leave it Logan." He looked at her, confused. "It was Rogue." 


	6. Discussion

AN: Argh! You're not people! You're Evil fan-Fic devouring Machines! This'll be the FIFTH, yes that 5TH Chapter I've put up tonight. *Glares at Ishandahalf* ALL YOUR FAULT. *Glares at pomegranatequeen* YOURS TOO!  
  
Anywho, enjoy.  
  
Ch 06. Worry  
  
Lost in his thoughts as usual, Bobby Drake didn't see Logan coming until it was too late. Logan growled at the boy and he backed off hurridly, having had far too amny encounters with Logan when he first came to the school, over Rogue.  
  
"Logan." The female voice came down the corridor making him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Jeannie?" He turned and raised his eyebrow. "Ya wantin' somethin'?" She shot him a disapproving look.  
  
"Please be careful around the students Logan. They're not as resilient as you are, and they're probably breakable too." The pair laughed, and Jean looked at him curiously. "You were looking for me?" Logan paused.  
  
"Jeannie, I want t' talk to ya about Rogue."  
  
"Surely the professor."  
  
"Nah, has t be you Jeannie. You know her." Nodding, Jean lead him towards the sitting area, closing the immediate vicinity off to students and staff and telepaths.  
  
"Whats wrong Logan?" Concern showed evident on Jeans face. "She is alright, isn't she?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah shes fine. I'm just. worried bout her. Gumbo's getting awfully close." Jean smiled.  
  
"They're young Logan."  
  
"I don't think havin that womanisin Cajun around hers gonna do her any good. You're her friend. Whats goin on?"  
  
"Logan, I cant.."  
  
"Please Jeannie? I mean. Kids gettin more like me everyday, an then theres Gumbo. She don't want me around anymore does she?"  
  
"That's not the case Logan. Rogue needs friends her own age. I really don't think I'm the best person to talk to about this."  
  
"Youre the only one who understands her even a little."  
  
"That's the thing with Rogue. She doesn't LET anyone get near her, but I think." Jean trailed off suddenly, and Logans ears pricked up as he caught the sound of footsteps running from the door. "Leave it Logan." He looked at her, confused. "It was Rogue." 


	7. Rogues diary 2

Makes me so mad!  
  
He makes me so mad!  
  
Ah cant believe Logan! Ah know he's in mah head, and if Ah were him, Ah might have done the same thing, but that aint mah point! He shouldn't have done that... and now he's been talkin' 'bout me... Ta Jean... Ah dont know anymore... Is Logan mah friend, or aint he?  
  
He acts like he's mah dad half o' the time, and th'other half... Ah dun- know.  
  
She says its jus cos he's worried 'bout me, but Ahm still mad. He aint got th'right ta go talkin' 'bout me b'hind mah back. He should know that ah dont appreciate it, no matter how well ah know 'em.  
  
Ah gotta go, Trainin' session [power playin'] wi' Remy in th'Danger room.... Outta be fun...  
  
Marie 


	8. Ororo's Diary

Grow Wise With Age  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
By dinnertime, everyone had heard that Logan had been talking to Jean about Rogue. She had not been seen since breakfast, and I would not be surprised if she did not appear for a while. She seems to have a temper to rival even logans.  
  
Children these days are so impatient, and unfortunately, so is Logan. He acts like a child most of the time, but especially around Rogue. I do not think she notices how he is with her, especially when Remy is about.  
  
Perhaps that is Logan's problem. Another male interested in his little Marie. Especially, perhaps, because its Remy, the infamous womaniser. Perhaps he needs to notice that she is growing up without him, mainly because he left.  
  
At least they are not so dependant on one another as they were when they both arrived.  
  
Perhaps I sound a little bitter. It perhaps is because I have feelings for Logan. Maybe it is his Strong, silent type charm, his ruggedness, or maybe, just because I want a little danger, and excitement in my life, and I know that Logan is all of the above.  
  
Perhaps the child does not deserve him. Leave Remy with her, and see what happens when he leaves her for another woman. Perhaps someone older and wiser.  
  
She does not deserve him, after all he has been through, how could she possibly know? She is still a child.  
  
Ororo, aka. Storm 


	9. Love

Ah think Ah Love Him  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Ah know ah'm not normal. Ah cant touch people 'case ah hurt them. Ah cant kiss, and most of all, Ah cant hold hands without gloves.  
  
Ah feel like Ah should be going to "MA" Mutants Anonymous. "Hi, Ahm Rogue, and Ah cant touch people".  
  
Ah know Bobby understands perfectly like, and Ah think he still loves me, but Ahm not In Love with him.  
  
Remy LeBeau, nahw what can Ah say abaht mah Cajun? Apart from his devilish smile, sexy accent, and lovely body, he's just ah ordinary guy. But that smile o' his! Makes me go weak at t'knees jus thinkin' abaht it...  
  
Ah love the attention Ah get from Remy... even if it is alas "Jusr one kiss petite."  
  
Ah seen Bobby watchin' us in the library... Ah think he's jealous o' Remy, but too shy ta say anythin' abhat it... Too nice.  
  
Sure, Ahm sorry for what Ah did to Bobby... but he just ain't got that... thing ah need in a guy... maybe that sense o' danger... wildness.... Ah dont know...  
  
Remy's mah Cajun, an' Bobby'll jus' hafta accept that.  
  
~Marie  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Been playin wi Rogue gain today. Dat Bobby kid don like it much, but it aint none o his business. Sides, he aint never be able ta keep up wi' ma petite. She got one temper!  
  
Gambit tink she gets it from dat Logan fellah. Dats what 'Ro said anyway. Dat Lady know all!  
  
I tink I found a way to get dat kiss from ma chere. Bobby an her might a done de first bit, but im gonna do dis in style.  
  
First, Im gonna take petite out to dat big posh rest'rant, den we gonna walk back. Sit in de gardens by de light o de moon, an put one o petites thin scarves cross her lips. Dat aint skin-to-skin, so i should be alright.  
  
One kiss from Dat Lady could end Gambit in a coma.  
  
I tink Gambit knows it would be worth it.  
  
~Remy LeBeau  
  
A/N: Thanks to ALL my Reviewers. TiNk16. gothic-rogue lebue. lid'l Rogue. Cuddness... yes, even ishandahalf. I love you all. And ARGH! So much pressure! *sniffles* you're all going to give me a mental breakdown. I got Rogue wandering around my head at work, Remy, Ororo, Logan, Hank (sometimes) and even the Kill-Jean muse, all around when im trying to work! And its ALL your fault! I HOPE YOURE HAPPY!!!!!!!  
  
R&R please. Else Chapter 12 is where this stops, I go back to writing even worse Angst. ha ha ha ha *cough, cough cough* damnit. *cough. thud* 


	10. JeanRogue Talk

A/N: WARNING: (I've been told) that this chapter does have quite a strong Lesbian undertow to it, so don't damn flame me! I just loved the idea of the Logan in Rogues head oogling Jean. heh heh heh. Yep, I need help.  
  
Rogue tapped lightly on the door, waiting till she heard the muffled "come in" before she opened the door and stepped in closing it behind her.  
  
Dr Jean Grey was laid on her bed, textbook open infront of her. As she stood behind the door, Rogue took in everything about her appearance.  
  
She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of Jean out of her head. She realised that was the Logan part of her that was oogling Jean and she frowned.  
  
Jean finally looked up, having finished reading the page.  
  
"Rogue... What can I do for you?" her voice was soft, as always, but slightly more friendly than it was in the halls.  
  
She cleared her throat nervously.  
  
"Ah wanted ta talk to somebody, an Ahm afraid ya got t'short straw."  
  
Jean smiled... that lovely, warm, heartbreaking smile... it just light up her whole face, made her eyes sparkle... Damnit!... Logan again.  
  
"It's alright, I dont mind. Please, sit down."  
  
Rogue sat, feeling as though she was walking on eggshells, although she knew that was the Logan inside of her. Its how he always acted around her...  
  
"So what is it you want to talk about?" Jeans silky voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Oh... Its... Uhh.. jus that... Well... Ah was wond'rin'..." she sighed. "Ah dont know! Ah dont know whats happenin in mah own head half the time, how the hell am ah supposed to know whats happenin in someone elses too?" She didnt stop, just paused to take a breath. "Ah mean... Remy LeBeau... Hes ah mystery... Ah cant figure him ahout. He says he likes me, but hes alwayes goin off with Ororo come place for hours.." She looked to Jean. "Ahm just so confused.."  
  
Jean smiled again, softer this time.  
  
"I dont think you have to worry Rogue. Everyone can see that Remy likes you, Its just, Ororo's his best friend." She shrugged slightly, as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Oh... Ah see..." Rogue paused again, stopping herself from staring at Jean. "So he aint..?"  
  
Jean laughed.  
  
"No. Remy and Ororo aren't. They never have been, and they probably never will... Are you alright?"  
  
Rogue tore her gaze away from Jeans body, and looked her in the face.  
  
"Ahm fine.." Damn Logan! "Y'were sayin'?"  
  
"Oh... Yes... Remy and Ororo... Nothign to worry about Rogue..." she paused. "Was there anything else?"  
  
"No, not at th moment." She smiled as she headed for the door. "Thank ya, ya been most helpful Jean..."  
  
Rogue closed the door behind her before Jean could say another word.  
  
She ran down the coridor, slamming the heavy Oak door of her room shut behid her and sliding down the back of it. Was she never gonna have a conversation with Jean without the Logan side of her trying to look down her top? 


End file.
